


Para Siempre

by Guadi_Fics



Series: OS de Harry Potter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, EWE, Fluff, M/M, Romance, drarry love, spanking mencion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: ... Porque solo por él lo haría todo de nuevo... SOLO por ÉL...





	Para Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Las palabras que están marcadas son las que en su momento fueron parte de un juego donde se me daba un personaje y una palabra y yo tenía que juntar un par y armar una historia xD  
> RETO: Este OS está basado en un reto propio que lancé en mi página de facebook y responde a los personajes y palabras pedidas.
> 
> Personajes: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Bellatrix Lestrange.  
> Palabras: Computadora - Cita - Universidad - Romance - Spankee.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

 

Maldición, no podía creer que fuera justo ese bendito día que tuviera que salir tarde de clases porque el dichoso examen se extendiera demás.

 

La verdad sea dicha, si él no hubiese perdido su amada concentración cada dos por tres debido a la inmensa curiosidad que la **cita** de esa tarde le generaba, él realmente podría haber terminado antes. Culpaba a su Griffindor por eso. Era su entera culpa el haberle contagiado esa curiosidad insana a su siempre enfocada mente.

 

Mierda, tenía que correr... ni siquiera tenía ahora tiempo para cambiarse tal y como hubiera querido y, aún con ese ahorro de tiempo, sabía que igualmente llegaría tarde a su tan esperada cita con su moreno.

 

Esto no iba a gustarle. Para nada.

 

Es más, de seguro ya estaría pensando en algún buen castigo de los suyos para luego -pensó el rubio mientras tiraba todo lo de su lugar dentro de su bolso de manera totalmente impropia de él para luego salir corriendo del salón rumbo hacia aquel callejón que solía usar para desaparecerse y aparecerse a apenas unas cuantas calles de la **universidad** a la que ahora iba.

 

Inevitablemente, aquel sórdido pensamiento trajo una enorme sonrisa ladeada a su siempre impecablemente altanero rostro.

 

Lo esperaba.

 

Lo ansiaba.

 

No se había dado cuenta de que habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que tuvo una sola llamada de atención. Y sabía que hubo momentos, por pequeños que fueran, que bien pudieron haber sido aprovechados para uno.

 

Era él, era su moreno quien había obviado todo aquello debido a que lo conocía demasiado y sabía el estrés que se cargaba por el cúmulo de exámenes a los que se enfrentaría ese par de semanas. Demasiados, pero esenciales si era que quería terminar la carrera cuanto antes y comenzar aquello de lo que ya por tanto habían hablado.

 

Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

 

Se había dado cuenta tardíamente que de hecho, él había descuidado un poco -quizás demasiado-, a su siempre considerado león en el proceso y de solo caer en ello hizo un pequeño puchero que por suerte nadie vio. _No era propio de un Malfoy andar haciendo pucheros_ diría su madre pero, para _este_ Malfoy, lo único que no era aceptable era el hacer pucheros para alguien que no fuera _su_ moreno. Era su método favorito para hacerle rendirse a sus caprichos...

 

Sin embargo, tendría que compensárselo. Quizás esa misma noche... luego de cumplir su castigo. Oh sí, la boca se le hacía agua de solo esperar por ello. Rogaría de ser necesario. No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera porque ciertamente su moreno a veces mostraba esa vena solapadamente Slytherin que le hacía perder la cordura de pura necesidad y, siendo sincero, no le molestaba hacerlo. Atrás habían quedado en él muchas actitudes Malfoy y Slytherin de las que antaño tanto se vanagloriaba. Pero, volviendo al tema principal, quizás después de su castigo seguro y una sesión de sexo que le dejara temblando de cabeza a los pies -tal y como desde su primera vez-, ellos pudieran tener una larga y hermosa noche de puro amor y romance como las que hace un tiempo solían tener pero que, a causa de sus complicados y cruzados horarios ya no podían disfrutar durante tanto, quedando solo relegadas para noches en verdad especiales para ambos.

 

¡Y no es que fuera por falta de ganas! ¡Merlín, no!

 

No, realmente era solo mera culpa de la infame vida diaria. Él, en su ya final cuarto año de medicina y matándose en cada uno de ellos por meter la mayor cantidad de materias posibles para así terminar cuanto antes. Y Harry, su inquieto y poderoso león, su tosco moreno, finalmente en su primer año como auror oficial especializado en rompe maldiciones. Por fin, luego de tres muy intensos años de estudios y sobresaltos debido al usual arrojo y muchas veces imprudencia de éste.

 

Sus horarios eran un completo caos. Sus rutinas una mierda... pero ellos, ambos de ellos, sabían de entrada que, si querían que aquello funcionase debían de esforzarse para poder llegar a vivir algo de calidad. Y lo hicieron. Lo querían. Ambos quisieron y querían que funcionase y era por eso y solo eso que ambos se encontraban siempre haciendo malabares para poder buscar y apreciar cada momento que pudiesen tener libre para estar con el otro.

 

Según algunos era incluso algo 'obsesivo' el modo en el que, fuera de lo que eran sus estudios o trabajos, nunca se veía a uno de ellos 'solo' y sin el otro a cuestas. E incluso también decían que eran bastante... 'exhibicionistas' -depravados para las malas lenguas-, cuando uno los veía juntos por donde fuere.

 

No que realmente les importase sus opiniones varias. La verdad sea dicha, ninguno de ellos, conocidos o no, tenían ni la más mínima idea de cuan _grandes_ eran sus _obsesiones_ . Nadie más que ellos dos sabían cuán verdaderamente jodidos estaban y, no que lo que hicieran fuera malo, solo quizás, ¿extraño? ¿para el resto? Sí, eso era. Tener una relación que tenía una fuerte incidencia en el **spankee** e incluso en ocasiones rozando ya lo BDSM no era algo considerado _normal_ , aunque habría que ver normal según quién exactamente porque cada pareja era un mundo, ¿o no?. Pero la cosa era que a ellos les servía. Era una buena forma de lidiar con todo el equipaje que se quedaron cargando tras la guerra y las formas tan deplorables en las que se vieron criados. Y, si a ellos les gustaba entonces, al resto ¿qué más les daba?

 

* * *

 

Finalmente el rubio llegó donde había sido previamente citado y... se quedó completamente pasmado.

 

Ni bien entró al lugar él se encontró delante de lo que parecía ser un impecable y elegante traje de tres piezas en un perfecto y levemente satinado color champagne junto a una camisa esmeralda que le hizo acordar enseguida a esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba y a una capa del mismo tono que el traje pero con un hermoso ribete en dorado que combinaba perfectamente con todos los detalles en cada prenda que definitivamente habían logrado captar su atención.

 

El lugar en sí parecía ser una especie de gran lobby de entrada, pero no podía ver más allá de donde estaba puesto que había unas enormes y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo bordó tapando lo que podía adivinar sería el corredor al interior del lugar.

 

Se acercó, entre nervioso y entusiasmado, a la silla donde estaban colocadas las prendas y tomó de entre ellas la delicada tarjeta en el mismo tono de verde con letras doradas, leyendo una sola e intrigante orden;

 

**_'Póntelo'._ **

 

Rápidamente repasó el lugar con la mirada.

 

No había nada más.

 

Nada que le indicase que hacer después.

 

Nada que le dijese si en verdad aquello era para él.

 

Hasta que notó algo que aparentemente antes se le había pasado.

 

El broche.

 

Su amado broche.

 

Aquel que fue el primer regalo de parte del moreno y el que más significaba para él.

Su pequeño fénix de oro con esmeraldas verdes en sus ojos. Aquel que, cuando le fue entregado, fue acompañado por la frase más hermosa que nunca nadie le hubo dicho jamás;

 

 **_'Te amo, dragón. Y con este regalo me entrego a ti._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Desde ahora soy tuyo, así como tú has demostrado ser mío.'_ **

 

Ese fue el momento en el que el amor le superó y, por primera vez y por propia elección, él lloró delante de alguien, abriendo su alma cómo jamás había imaginado hacer.

 

Porque 'fénix' siempre fue su palabra segura desde que sus juegos más intensos hubieron comenzado, y porque 'dragón' era aquel llamado cariñoso con el que siempre le llamaba el moreno en sus momentos de amor. Porque así como a él le entregaba ese broche que tanto le representaba, a la vez le mostraba como él mismo ahora llevaba uno propio. Uno con un hermosamente detallado dragón de plata con hermosos diamantes como ojos.

 

Seriamente intrigado pero ya mucho más ansioso, él dejó de perderse en sus atesorados recuerdos y, tomando ya la ropa, se cambió aceleradamente, pensando en todo momento en qué sería lo que le tendría ahora preparado su moreno y notó con simpatía que las mariposas nunca habían dejado de rondarle cuando de él se trataba. Aún seguía tan o más enamorado que cuando esa locura comenzó.

 

* * *

 

El rubio no podía creer su mala suerte.

 

En verdad el destino lo odiaaaaba; ¡Y que nadie le fuera a decir lo contrario!

 

Aquel día había comenzado tan normal como cualquier otro. _Había_ , hasta que al entrar a su nuevo curso casi se cae de espaldas al ver quién estaba ya sentada llena de libros en el típico primer asiento.

 

No podía ser cierto.

 

Por Morgana. Él sabía que había sido malo, ¡pero no creía que lo hubiera sido tanto como para tener que aguantar eso!

 

Sí, era ella. La san... la sabelotodo de Granger. La sabionda molesta y cerebro del trío de oro.

 

Hermione Granger estaba allí, sentada como si nada, aún sin notarlo. Sentada en _su_ lugar, o bueno, el que sería su lugar si ella solo no lo hubiese ocupado ya y... y por primera vez en más de un año él no sabía que demonios hacer.

 

Cosa que fue rápidamente resuelto cuando vio como ella levantaba de golpe la vista y clavaba su intensa mirada terrosa en él.

 

Ese había sido el comienzo de un bucle que lo cambiaría todo. Todo lo que había planeado. Todas sus principales expectativas. _TO-DO_.

 

La cadena de eventos fue verdaderamente inevitable. Poco importó cuánto ambos tratasen de evitarse el uno al otro ya que, a apenas dos meses de tal comienzo y reencuentro, por azares del destino terminaron siendo compañeros de grupo para un trabajo bastante importante con gran porcentaje para su nota final. Ellos y una muggle que al menos con su mera presencia lograba -sin saberlo- que los antiguos rivales no se matasen experimentando las nuevas técnicas aprendidas en su carrera en el otro.

 

Todo siguió su curso por casi un mes en los que alegremente se reunirían en la casa de Sarah, su tercera compañera; hasta que, para su cuarta reunión de equipo, se encontraron con que Sarah estaba enferma y no podría, no solo reunirse y mediarlos, sino además poner ese lugar neutral del que hasta ahora habían secretamente agradecido y disfrutado.

 

Tanto Draco como Hermione eran grandes estudiantes, no por nada se habían disputado los primeros puestos por años, y ahora era el momento de demostrarse mutuamente que bien podían afrontar esto como los adultos que ahora eran. O eso esperaban.

 

Draco realmente no pudo objetar el hecho de que la sa-belotodo de Granger se negara a ir a su mansión. No después de saber de primera mano lo que ésta había vivido allí con su 'amada' tía Bella. Bellatrix Lestrange, que los malditos demonios devoraran su alma, por él bien podía refundirse en el jodido infierno. Ese mismo en el que él había estado durante toda su bendita estancia en _su_ mansión junto con ese otro loco deforme. Por Merlín, había veces que el propio Draco no quería hacerlo -no que fuera a decirle aquello, claro-. Por lo que la opción del sitio a reunirse se vio reducida a la vivienda actual de la temeraria leona.

 

No fue tan sorprendente el saber que compartía vivienda con uno de los del trío de oro. Lo que sí sorprendió al rubio fue que no necesariamente era con el siempre estorboso pelirrojo. La curiosidad le mataba, pero él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no muestran su curiosidad... no sin la debida astucia de por medio, obviamente.

 

De todas formas, algunas de sus internas preguntas fueron prontamente contestadas por iniciativa propia de la chica parlante.

 

Que vivía con Harry porque se habían acostumbrado a convivir juntos y a su mutua tranquilidad.

 

Que se les había hecho imposible vivir en la madriguera después de todo debido a que la casa siempre era una gran y ruidosa reunión.

 

Que como lo de Harry con la comadreja menor no había ido como ella esperaba -el volver con él-, las cosas se habían puesto, difíciles. Y allí había una historia jugosa que él se moría de ganas de saber.

 

Que ya eran adultos y la verdad sea dicha, a ambos les había resultado asfixiante la sobreprotección y continua dirección de la matriarca Weasley.

 

Que debido a los _nuevos intereses_ de Harry algunos le trataban diferente y que ella le había dicho que siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo. Él no entendió del todo aquello. O sea, ¿qué? ¿acaso el estúpido San Potter iba ahora con gusto por lo oscuro o algo así? No podía imaginar que no hubiera algo que sus eternos amigos no les gustara de él.

 

Bueno, esa respuesta llegó a Draco de la manera más impensada.

 

Allí estaban ellos, en la sala de entrada, tapados de libros y anotaciones varias y con unas diez ventanas abiertas de su **computadora** portátil entre unas tazas ya demasiadas veces cargadas de fuerte café, cuando entre golpes y forcejeos, la puerta de entrada se abrió y... nunca lo admitiría; Merlín antes muerto que admitir aquello, pero de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió para dar paso a la escena más caliente que el rubio hubiera visto hacía ya mucho, demasiado. Y eso incluía a las grandes sesiones con su mano frente a ese mismo computador en visitas a algunas de las más grandes páginas de vídeos porno gay que había encontrado ni bien aprendió a usar la maldita cosa.

 

Pero, volviendo al momento, allí estaba él, casi babeando, literalmente, mientras veía como el moreno pasaba a trompicones por la puerta y estampaba a su acompañante contra la pared nada más pasar, para enseguida cerrar la puerta de una fuerte y sonora patada sin siquiera molestarse en apartar las manos de... todos lados donde éstas llegaran sobre su acompañante, o en separar sus labios de la carne del cuello que se podía ver mordía con fuerza, haciendo que su acompañante -al cual aún no había podido verle el rostro-, gimiera alto y muy sonoramente en lo que podía bien definirse en la línea más agradable entre el placer y el dolor.

 

Draco estaba completa y totalmente shockeado, embelesado... deseoso y de pronto, hasta envidioso.

 

Él quería eso. Él quería sentir esa pasión arrolladora que podía ver apenas contenerse en los ahora musculosos brazos del moreno. Él quería que lo tomara de esa misma forma del culo con esas grandes y fuertes manos, y lo estampara contra la puerta mientras clavaba todo el resto de su cuerpo contra él, frotándose tal y como veía hacerle entonces a ése y...

 

Sin embargo, toda la magia del momento fue abruptamente cortada cuando la estúpida de Granger -en opinión de Draco-, emitió un MUY fuerte carraspeo a la vez que cerraba de golpe uno de sus libros. Llamando la atención de ambos _hombres_ allí a metros suyo.

Merlín. Ver a Harry jodido Potter así, con su respiración agitada y su piel tintada de rosa por la sangre corriendo con rapidez por sus venas. Verlo con sus brillantes gemas verdes, ahora sin esas horribles gafas de por medio, inyectadas de puro deseo y lujuria insatisfecha. Debería de ser ilegal -pensó el rubio apenas conteniendo un gemido de la más pura necesidad-.

 

Y es que él siempre supo que lo suyo eran las varitas y no los calderos. Siempre tuvo esa necesidad de sentirse así, dominado. De sentirse siendo apretado con fuerza. Siempre quiso sentirse guiado, protegido por otro más fuerte que él porque, internamente, siempre supo que él no lo era. Que no quería serlo. Ya su vida y el ser quien era le exigía día a día desde que nació el tener que ser siempre fuerte, siempre perfecto. Y lo odiaba. Fue por eso que ni bien obtuvo su libertad condicional, de nuevo gracias al moreno frente a él, él se impuso el seguir y conseguir aquello que _él_ quería y no ya lo que otros le habían dictado debía ser y hacer. No le importó la mala cara de su madre o que su padre quisiera renegar de él -a pesar de no poder debido a su estancia en Azkaban-. No le importó perder a varios de sus antiguos _amigos_ cuando supieron que él era homosexual y que, no solo eso, sino que además se iría del mundo mágico para estudiar una carrera muggle en lo que las cosas se asentaban para luego, cuando pudiera, volver y estudiar medimagia en lugar de seguir la ya tradicional carrera política familiar. No le importó porque lo que nadie parecía querer entender es que su vida era _SUYA_ y que solo la viviría una vez... y, que después de haber pasado por todo lo que pasó, él no podía desperdiciarla conformando eternamente las demandas de los demás. Familiares o no.

 

Así fue que, mientras él se perdía en su de pronto nuevo deseo de querer al moreno, al que siempre había odiado, para sí, él se perdía la reprimenda milenaria que le hacía la castaña a su amigo y como este medio sonreía medio se excusaba sin siquiera molestarse en soltar al pequeño bastardo que llenaba sus manos, ni dirigirle a él ni la más pequeña señal de reconocimiento. Y no era que él hubiera cambiado mucho en lo que fue del año, no como parecía haber cambiado el moreno delante suyo al menos. Joder, ¡si hasta estaba dudando fuera quién él! Sabía que era debido al enorme cambio que veía entre aquel tamaño ejemplo de hombre y el jovencito medio debilucho que había visto aquella última vez a puertas de un ministerio abarrotado por conseguir una palabra de su amado héroe.

 

Apenas unas sonrisas después y unas palabras bien dichas, la calma llegó a la castaña mientras que el rubio veía como esos brazos finalmente soltaban su carga y como un pequeño rostro claramente aturdido y sonrojado aparecía. Incluso desde esa distancia Draco pudo ver su pecho subiendo agitado y sus labios húmedos e hinchados. Era claramente notorio su deseo en su mirada, así como también la erección en sus pantalones.

 

* * *

 

Mejor dejaba de pensar en todo eso antes de que un enfado estúpido producto de viejos celos le atacara.

 

Draco terminó de colocarse todo y conjuró un espejo.

 

Hermoso. Bueno, un poco más que hermoso, ya que la vestimenta de verdad le quedaba como un guante realzando así su usual belleza.

 

Impresionante -pensó el rubio para sí-. Sí, esa era la palabra. Él estaba definitivamente impresionante. Se moría de ganas de ver la cara de su león cuando le viera. Dio el último arreglo al broche que adornaba el cuello cerrado de su camisa y acomodó aquel mechón rebelde que diariamente se recordaba no cortar por el simple hecho de que al moreno le encantaba tirar de él.

 

Concentrado como estaba en su propia sobresaliente perfección, el rubio casi saltó fuera de sí -no que nunca lo admitiera, claro-, cuando, justo frente a su rostro, apareció una pequeña rosa amarilla pálida con otra pequeña tarjeta atada a su tallo.

 

**_'Entra ahora, mi dragón. Y ven a mí.'_ **

 

Maldito Griffindor de pacotilla que con tan solo unas palabras le había hecho temblar como gelatina.

 

Eran las palabras. La orden solapada. El tono con el que Draco podía imaginárselo diciendo aquello.

 

Era porque simplemente era suyo... y podía regodearse de ello.

 

Era por todo que una sonrisa MUY estúpida y MUY NO Malfoy, apareció en su pálido y ahora más maduro rostro. Una sonrisa que él mismo nunca había imaginado ver en él. La sonrisa de que él era feliz. De que _realmente_ lo era.

 

Y que lo era por él.

 

* * *

 

La ansiedad y la emoción le recorrían entero mientras llegaba al pesado cortinaje y lo hacía a un lado para ver aquel corto y oscuro pasillo que se encontraba apenas iluminado por un pequeño candelabro empotrado a la pared de un lado. Pasillo que se veía cortado por un cortinaje similar al que recién había pasado. Presuroso, porque de verdad quería ver que sorpresa le tenía su moreno ahora, se acercó... pero incluso antes de llegar a tocarlo se frenó en seco al ver como este se corría para dar paso a su... león.

 

¿De verdad ése era su Harry? -se preguntó el rubio, aturdido-.

 

Allí, de pie a meros pasos del rubio, se encontraba el moreno, sonriéndole con una compleja mezcla de emociones que el rubio no pudo terminar de descifrar... y matando al rubio con eso en el proceso porque, ¡Joder!... El aliento había quedado atrapado en su garganta nomás terminar de verle pasar. No podía creerlo. Harry estaba, sencillamente... ¡Merlín! El rubio realmente no tenía palabras para describirle.

 

¿Palabras? ¡No había tales! Draco quería pasar directamente a comérselo entero y quizás luego, mucho pero que mucho más tarde, preguntarle bien qué demonios era todo aquello.

 

Lamentablemente para el rubio, sus pervertidos deseos se vieron plenamente frustrados cuando, un demasiado sonriente Potter, se le acercó como pleno cazador a su presa... una presa más que bien dispuesta cabe añadir.

 

—Te ves, impresionante, dragón.

 

—Lo sé —dijo con su altanería y engreimiento habitual—. Pero tú... tú... eso...

 

La sonrisa que hasta entonces había llevado el moreno se le fue borrado de a poco. Los nervios estaban haciendo verdaderos y mortales estragos con él y sentía que ya no podría controlarse mucho más.

 

—¿No... no te agrada?

 

—¡¿Agradarme?! —gritó Draco medio ahogado ante tal osadía— ¡Merlín Potter! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que me he puesto duro nada más verte? ¡Joder! Ni siquiera sé cómo todavía estoy parado aquí y no ya arrancándote esa preciosa ropa, aunque espera, no, no pienso arrancarte eso, es demasiado bella como para arruinarla, ¿quizás solo la camisa? —dijo cambiando el tono hacia uno más ronroneante mientras daba un paso hacia él comenzando así a acercársele—. Pero bueno, bien podría comenzar y...

 

—¡Draco!

 

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el rubio asustado. No que estuviera diciéndole nada del otro mundo. Lo cierto era que él ya le había dicho, hecho y narrado miles de cosas millones de veces peores. No entendía porque de pronto tanto recato de su parte.

 

—Compórtate dragón —dijo de pronto serio el ex Griffindor como única respuesta.

 

El tono con que aquello fue dicho activó al instante una especie de comando en él. Ya no era Draco. Ya no era Malfoy. Era dragón, _su_ dragón, aquel que era y existía solo para complacerle. Complacer a su hermoso y dominante león. Su eterno y ardiente fénix.

Pero de todas formas él quería decir algo. Lo que fuera para que su moreno no terminara enojándose con él y cediera al deseo que sabía ambos se tenían y...

 

—Merlín Draco, a veces eres realmente imposible, amor —dijo el moreno sonriéndole suavemente. Una sonrisa exasperada que el rubio ya conocía ya muy bien—. Pero me alegra que te guste, porque de no haberlo hecho de verdad me hubieras complicado un poco las cosas, digo, no es como si me sobrara tiempo para ir y...

 

—Harry...

 

—Lo sé, lo sé, estoy divagando ¿cierto? —el rubio asintió y el moreno suspiró—. De acuerdo pero, antes de que siga tengo que decirlo; Draco, cariño, estás absolutamente hermoso —se le acercó un paso—. Y lo sabes, bien sabes que lo eres... —otro paso y Draco se preguntaba vagamente si había sido convenientemente hechizado o algo, porque de pronto él se sentía como si no pudiera moverse—. Y te amo por ello...

 

Un paso más y de un segundo al otro el moreno se encontraba a tan solo un mísero palmo de donde él se encontraba mirándole como embobado.

 

—Me has hecho amarte como no tienes idea, dragón. Te amo con locura, con pasión, con ternura; con cada sentimiento que conozco y con todo lo que soy... por eso...

 

Draco vio de pronto a Harry, _su_ Harry, caer delante suyo.

 

—Por eso, quiero que tú...

 

Cayendo sobre su rodilla izquierda aún envuelta en esos maravillosos pantalones de cuero negro que tan bien moldeaban sus perfectas piernas -que él tan bien conocía-,y llevando una temblorosa mano al bolsillo interno de su capa.

 

—Quiero que tú, Draco Malfoy, me otorgues el enorme honor de aceptar pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, con la promesa de amarte igual o incluso más de lo que te amo hoy y el saber que, a pesar de todo, siempre estaré allí para ti. Por eso, Draco, ¿quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo al aceptar casarte conmigo? —terminó por fin de decir el Griffindor mirándole arrobado.

 

Un momento mágico en mucho más de un sentido.

 

* * *

 

Draco juraría negarlo por siempre, pero él realmente no pudo resistir el soltar algunas lágrimas rebeldes ante tales hermosas palabras dirigidas a él.

 

Él lloró, no solo por esa extrema felicidad que le embargaba, sino además porque de repente, todo el amor que el moreno había sabido cosechar y hacer crecer en él, le desbordaba. No podía negarlo, no podría aunque quisiera. Lo amaba demasiado y...

 

—Mmm, ¿Draco? ¿Dragón?

 

Las emociones eran tantas que apenas había registrado el hecho de que su preciado Harry aún se encontraba allí, yaciendo sobre su rodilla mientras que aún le extendía la mano, entregándole una pequeña caja abierta. Una pequeña caja que mostraba el más perfecto y hermoso anillo que hubo visto jamás. Y uno tan único y especial como quien se lo entregaba.

 

Era hermoso. Verdaderamente lo era. Era medianamente grande pero luciría perfectamente sobre la mano de un hombre. Era un muy trabajado entramado en lo que parecía ser el más puro titanio en forma circular de unos tres centímetros de diámetro en el que resaltaba un dragón enfrentado a un fénix pero agarrando la misma piedra central entre sus garras. Los ojos del fénix con brillantes esmeraldas del mismo tono que los ojos del moreno y los ojos del dragón del mismo gris hielo que los propios ojos del rubio, mientras que la piedra central era un, ¡un maldito diamante rojo!

 

Draco estaba sin habla. Y eso era de por sí ya un gran milagro.

 

Pero, en medio de su bruma, él pareció encontrar por fin su voz.

 

—¿Harry?

 

Su voz sonó pequeña y dulce, ese tono secreto que solía usar solo en presencia de su moreno en esos atesorados momentos en los que, tras una extensa noche de pasión, se quedaban retozando entre las sábanas, enredando sus cuerpos y diciéndose una y otra vez palabras melosas que les dejaban sonrisas bobas y les llenaban el alma.

 

El moreno notó eso.

 

—¿Sí, amor?

 

—Te amo...

 

Y eso fue todo. Eso fue todo lo que el rubio pudo aguantarse antes de tirársele encima y besarlo con locura por cuanta piel llegara al mismo tiempo que soltaba alguna que otra risa o algún que otro sollozo medio histérico.

 

Merlín -pensó el rubio-, el jodido Griffindor siempre le dejaba hecho un verdadero desastre emocional.

 

Como consecuencia de tirársele tan de improviso, Draco logró que ambos cayeran sobre la espalda del moreno, quien automáticamente le tomó de la cintura. No que le importara ya que éste siguió con lo suyo, haciendo que Harry riera contento.

 

—Asu-mo, que eso... uggh, eso es un... ¿sí? —dijo como pudo el moreno mirando hacia su novio, ahora prometido-pronto a ser marido, con la mirada más luminosa y brillante, y la sonrisa más abierta, feliz y relajada que nadie le hubo visto nunca. Vista que al rubio le hizo sentir una calidez y ternura muy poco usual en él recorrerle el cuerpo entero y llegara a su destino calentándole el corazón.

 

Él, él ex rival escolar por tantos años; el ex idealista, el perfecto sucesor de la supremacía purista. El ex mortífago, enemigo total y absoluto -ya fuera por libre elección o no- de la causa de su ahora pareja.

 

Él, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Él y solo él, era el causante de tan hermosa reacción.

 

—¿Sí? ¡Oh sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Joder, Potter! Tú... yo... Joder. ¡Te amo león!,  Te amo. Te amo tanto mi estúpido Griffindor.

 

Draco había comenzado gritando casi desaforadamente para luego ir bajando el tono hasta terminar casi en un íntimo susurro al tiempo que relajaba su cuerpo -aún sobre el moreno-, y bajaba su rostro hasta llegar a tocar su frente con la suya.

 

—Te amo, Harry.

 

—Te amo también, mi dragón —susurró a su vez el moreno con una suave y amorosa sonrisa.

 

El rubio sintió como esas manos grandes y toscas le tomaban los lados del rostro para luego acercarle y besarle de la forma más lenta y dulce que hubo sentido jamás.

 

Unos minutos después, el moreno finalmente se alejó y le miró de nuevo.

 

—Vamos... —dijo serio, medio empujando sus caderas para que el rubio se levantase de su regazo—... aún falta otra sorpresa.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

—Sí, ¿eh?. Sí... ven, vamos.

 

Ambos se pararon y avanzaron los cortos pasos que les separaban de aquel pesado cortinaje pero haciendo un evidente alto (por parte de Harry) delante.

 

Draco estaba anonadado. SU Harry había planeado todo eso, para él. La ropa, el lugar para ellos solos, la cena que estaba seguro les esperaba detrás y luego la noche donde sabía se amarían demás. Era un día perfecto y...

 

Sus pensamientos fueron tajantemente cortados con la voz de Harry.

 

—Draco... amor, sé que has dicho muy claramente que sí, pero... —inhaló profundamente.

La verdad sea dicha, cuando se le ocurrió hacer aquello había pensado seriamente que era la sorpresa perfecta... pero ahora, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Qué si no le gustaba y lo dejaba? ¿Y si le parecía estúpido y se burlaba? Harry pensó en un segundo en decenas de reacciones diferentes pero su mente no parecía poder decidirse por una sola. No sabía con qué podía salirle el rubio y los nervios, ansias y temores le estaban aterrando.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—¿Eh? Sí, sí... yo —Harry le miró a los ojos y se perdió en él como siempre pasaba. Los temores desaparecieron mientras él se calmaba y solo dejaba salir las palabras sin pensarlas—. Draco... ¿te casarías conmigo... —sus manos tomaron uno de los lados de la tela—... ahora?

 

—¡FELICIDADES!

 

—¡¿QUÉ...?! Pero, pero, ¿qué?

 

El rubio se encontraba total, completa y absolutamente en shock.

 

Ahí estaba, de pie, de la mano de su ahora muy nervioso moreno, de pronto medio cegado por las cálidas pero abundantes y fuertes luces, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar como aquel sitio en el que pensó _muy_ erróneamente que solo tendría una mesa romántica para dos, se hallaba realmente repleto de personas. Personas que él conocía. Personas que él quería o había llegado al menos a apreciar.

 

—E-esto es...

 

—Yo... lo siento, amor. Pensé que te gustaría pero, entiendo si no y, no te preo...

 

—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco sin siquiera prestar el más mínimo de atención a sus torpes balbuceos. Lo conocía bien y sabía ya que esto lo hacía solo cuando estaba muy nervioso.

 

—¿Hmm?

 

—De verdad... ¿de verdad quieres que me case contigo, ahora? —preguntó el rubio con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, al tiempo que se giraba a mirarle para ver la respuesta en el rostro del otro más que en las palabras que diría.

 

—Más que nada, dragón. Quiero que seas mío, por completo. Y para siempre... —dijo.

 

¡Y joder, eso sonaba tan pero tan bien! -pensó atontado Draco.

 

Él entendió, entendió. Lo sintió. Sintió la posesión que el moreno siempre intentaba controlar. Sintiéndola en la piel, en su mayor momento.

 

Y respondió en consecuencia porque eso era ya natural en él, tal y como siempre hacía. Tal y como siempre haría porque entre ellos no era solo cosa de compañía.

 

Ellos eran su complemento.

 

Su **_TODO_ **.

 

—Lo soy. Lo seré...

 

Una mirada cargada de significado... Un vitoreo más de la multitud que tan notoriamente habían obviado.

 

* * *

 

Increíblemente, la boda había sido mucho más de lo que Draco mismo pudo de haber deseado.

 

Estuvo su madre, quién finalmente después de tantos años había llegado a aceptar a Harry como yerno e incluso le hubo tomado algo de 'cariño'. Estuvieron los pocos pero fieles amigos que le habían quedado a Draco de la escuela como el moreno italiano Zabini y el siempre airado Nott.

 

Estuvo el infaltable aquelarre de gama de pelirrojos que parecían querer dominar el mundo con tanta descendencia. Y por último, estuvieron presentes algunos de los amigos del moreno, esos que en algún momento le habían apoyado, ya fuera con la guerra o con su relación cuando esta se dio a conocer; tal como Longbottom, Lovegood, Hagrid, McGonagall. Incluso su propia tía Andrómeda, con quien había logrado entablar una cordial relación al igual que su madre, junto a Teddy -el ahijado de Harry-, a quien ciertamente ambos adoraban. Y, por si fuera poco, el mismísimo ministro de magia, Kingsley, quien les ofició la ceremonia.

 

Lamentablemente no se pudo invitar a los pocos muggles con los que había aprendido a llevarse bien debido a que en ese tipo de unión era inevitable la magia.

 

Draco no pudo quejarse de absolutamente nada. Todo fue precioso. Todo estuvo, perfecto.

 

Todo fue atendido y hecho a su gusto. Y eso le encantó. Le encantó por el simple hecho de que el moreno le conociera a tal punto de hacer todo aquello perfecto para él.

 

* * *

 

Ambos dijeron votos hermosos que les nacieron en el momento desde lo más hondo de sus corazones, y se maravillaron cuando, al unir sus manos con los anillos ya puestos, una fuerte luz blanca dorada les rodeó previo y durante el momento del beso. Hecho que provocó miradas y exclamaciones fascinadas de más de uno de los allí presentes.

 

Terminada la ceremonia, todo fue mágicamente transformado dando paso a lo que era obviamente la recepción del banquete y lugar de baile.

 

Fueron horas preciosas para ambos recientes esponsales, y para todos en general. Y no solo por su unión, cosa que al moreno tenía completamente loco de éxtasis, sino de poder compartir tal momento y de tal forma con todas aquellas personas que habían llegado a significar todo para ambos.

 

Un hermoso momento que quedaría por siempre grabado en su memoria, en sus retinas y en lo más hondo de su ser.

 

Un hermoso momento que se cerró cuando, allí, justo en mitad de un lento baile, el moreno susurró las palabras que sabía le marcarían la vida;

 

—Te amo, dragón. Te amo tanto... que volvería a pasar toda mi vida de nuevo una y otra vez por ser capaz de llegar a estar así, justo como ahora, junto a ti.

 

—Harry...

 

—Lo repetiría todo si sé que al final, mi recompensa será ésta. El tenerte. El que seas mío y solo _mío_. Y el que así también yo sea tuyo.

 

—Harry...

 

—Shush... no digas nada.

 

—Pero...

 

—Te amo —dijo Harry, sonriente como nunca nadie le hubo visto sonreír antes, sabiendo de antemano lo difícil que aún le resultaba a veces a Draco expresar con total libertad sus sentimientos. Más aún cuando sabía alguien más que él pudiera escucharle.

 

Y Draco lo sabía. Se conocían tan bien que sabía que el moreno le estaba dando una salida. Pero, solo por esta vez, él no quería la salida fácil. Lo amaba y ya todos lo sabían, ¿qué más daba regalar un poco más de cómo era de diferente a solas con su... marido? ¡Joder, se había casado! ¡Merlín!

 

—Te amo. Tanto... que yo también lo viviría todo de nuevo. Lo haría por ti ¿de acuerdo? _Solo por ti_... —le dijo mirándole de frente y ya deteniendo su lento y romántico baile, pero terminando por al final susurrarle al oído el 'Solo por ti'.

 

—Draco...

 

—Dragón, Fénix. Por siempre tu dragón...

 

—Por siempre mío, mi dragón. **_Para siempre..._ **

 

Ninguno ya notó la lágrimas de algunas mujeres al verles ni los suspiros que arrancaron a quienes fueron afortunados de poder escuchar sus secretas palabras. No importaba ya nada. Eran suyos, el uno del otro y era todo lo que les importaba. Eso y su ' _PARA SIEMPRE_ '...

 

**.**

**.**

**.:. FIN .:.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y, nada, dejen su comment a ver qué les pareció gente ;)  
> *Guadi*


End file.
